Another Chance Another Time: Defend the Future
by Zythxx
Summary: When the Summoner's influence and control over the League's champions suddenly dispatches and vanishes so does their renewed life. The League's treaties and cease fire's are broken and betrayed. Noxus deals a deadly first strike against their enemies and the present looks bleak. With a warning from the future Ezreal must protect those he loves and lead the charge in this new war.


"It's come down to this." Lux stated as she and her allies stood over bearing and to powerful for their Noxian enemies to stand up against. After nearly an hour long battle on Summoner's Rift it has finally came to this dramatic conclusion. Only Katarina and Draven stood in defense of the Nexus while the forces of Demacia would swallow them whole.

"Yes sister let us finish this. For Demacia!" Garen charged in to battle with his most trusted friend Jarvan would they deal the final blow.

"Finally it's almost finished." Ezreal came up to the Lady of Luminosity tired and out of breath of having to play the most vital role.

"Oh come on Ezreal." Lux's unforgettable laugh struck a nerve at the young explorer. Justice may have needed to be served but it's not like he didn't have his own personal business to attend to. "We're almost finished here."

"Are we almost finished to-duck!" Without warning Ezreal grabbed onto the lady and with the help of his natural gift of arcane magic shifted out of the way from two spinning axes of Draven.

"How rude!" Lux barged out of the explorer's arms and bound the two to the ground. They we're finished. "I'll line them up?"

"Oh yea and I'll knock them down!" It took Ezreal only a moment to channel his power into the ultimate weapon. "Take this!" A powerful arc of energy missiles slew both enemy champions where they stood. With their only two defenders defeated did the Nexus in Noxian hands fall and victory had been claimed in the name of Demacia.

"Sister! Are you alright?" A worry stricken Garen ran to his younger sister easily picking her up in his fortified, strengthened arms. It very would could have been the end for her in the blink of an eye.

"I am." She nodded and turned to the young man. "Thanks to Ezreal here."

"It was nothing." He shrugged it off rolling his eyes of the unneeded praise and the annoyance of not yet returning to his home in Piltover.

"Well you have our thanks Ezreal. Maybe one day we will hold a feast in your honor in the grand ballroom of Demacia." Jarvan paid his respects with a bow as Xin Zhao had finally caught up with the rest of the defenders.

"If I have time we'll see what happens. No promises." Ezreal waved off his allies as the portals began opening to their respective entry zones. The three men walked through phasing to where they belonged but Lux turned back toward her hero with a brightened smile. One that even could halt Ezreal's craving for archeological hunting's.

"Thank you again Ezreal. I hope we meet again one day soon."

"Thank for for your support Lux." He politely gave back to the young woman. Without her he would have been nothing and wouldn't have grown into the destructive force that brought Noxus to a halt.

"We make a great team you and I."

"Agreed." He nodded and gave back to the young girl causing her to look away in shyness and blush. Ezreal had seen that look before many times with women who he had come across on his grand adventures. A tall tale sign.

But Lux was no fool. "Until next time." She quickly phased through the portal with her family and friends. Ezreal did the same departing alone embracing it's arcane energy to take him back to for some much needed rest.

X

Ezreal opened his sapphire gaze only to be struck in a daze. He wasn't back in his warm home or even in his office of business with tables covered in expedition maps or romanticized novels based off of his adventures. He found himself in another Field of Justice: The Proving Grounds.

"What the-." He quickly found himself confused at the starting base of his Nexus all alone and no other team mates to comfort him. "Have I been summoned once again already?" He pondered the idea for just a minute but that couldn't have been it. If he had been summoned Ezreal's keen sense of justice inherited from the amulet he found would have notified him properly. And he would have been comforted with allied champions as well. Something was wrong here, and with his knack for exploring mysterious: probably very wrong.

"You're right Ezreal." the named champion turned around to face a human figure walking out of the fog of war. "This is not another battle. I called you here." The figure finally stepped into the champion's vision only to come with a puzzling resolve. A cyber upgraded version of the explorer himself stood in his way. "Personally."

"What is this?" Ezreal stood there confused with the confrontation of himself that looked as though from the future except heavily modified of flesh and replaced with metal and fusion magic. The only human part remaining of the explorer was his golden blonde hair and face, but even that was scathed with a technical eye. The future Ezreal's limb's and torso was fused together with the flesh on the inside, his left forearm completely encased with some kind of massive hand cannon. Over his 'torso' however was a rugged leather jacket and satchel bags strapped to his metallic thighs. He may have been heavily armed and dangerous but it wasn't much in comparison to his arcane magic.

"You're not me but just an imposter! Sure you've stolen my good looks but I'll be sure to correct that error!"

"That's not why I called you here Ezreal." His future self pleaded, he didn't want to have to hurt his former self, but he knew him all to well of course. Although free spirited and carefree but was also stubborn and impatient.

"Enough! I'll show you what I'm made of!" Going to work Ezreal fired off his spells hoping to wipe out his opponent quickly but things are never as easy as you hope.

"Calm down!" The futuristic version of himself dodged clumsy bolts of energy not wanting to cause any permanent damage that could alter the future and himself as a whole.

"Ezreal shouldn't we have transported your past self in a safer location?" The A.I. voice of his Pulsefire suit asked in a quirky tone. She always knew Ezreal would be lost without her, no matter how much he argued against it.

"Not now PEARL!" Although he sound alarmed, the futuristic Ezreal knew of his immature self and was just waiting for the right moment. And it finally came as the present Ezreal's temper had finally been pushed to far.

"That's it! Try and dodge my Trueshot Barrage!" the explorer's temper got the better of him as casting an ultimate spell with a delay at point blank range almost always ended up with a misfire. Without even having to try future Ezreal Arcane Shifted out of danger while a bolt of energy struck his opponent in retaliation. Ezreal stumbled back in pain clenching his side, that damage felt a lot more energized and deadly. Whether charged with magical enhancement or maybe from that strange combat suit he didn't know.

"My turn now." Pulsefire Ezreal's suit dramatically changed as it looked like he was upgrading. The simple garments and accessories we're replaced with reinforced armor over the course of his whole body. The metal itself changed not only in size and density but color scheme as well as they took a brighter more deadly sharp image on the champion of the future. The Pulsefire explorer's hand cannon grew drastically in size as it charged to life. And a visor with grim information of the future swiped across his face scarred with horror and war.

"All systems fully charged." PEARL spoke out for her friend as the present Ezreal was rooted in fear eyes wide and mouth agape with the coming attack. As it all came down on him did PEARL go on. "Targeting." With the help of his jet pack the future Ezreal flew high into the air channeling his gift of the arcane into the deadly weapon. And all grew quiet.

Until PEARL broke the silence "Calibrating." Her digital tone was followed by a huge wave of energy that completely engulfed the present Ezreal blowing him back and knocking him out cold upon the floating stone pavement of the Proving Grounds. His future self stood over the fallen champion as all his systems now went on cool down from the massive attack.

"I think you over did it a little Ezreal." PEARL sounded concerned for her younger self's beaten state of being. As Pulsefire Ezreal picked up the body of his younger self did he set the temporal portal for his old home: Piltover.

"The Summoner's control still holds...He'll come back, this time at least."

"You didn't tell him of our business here before knocking him unconscious. We don't have much time left as you're well aware."

"Of course I am..." Future Ezreal spun around the pendant given to him with his right hand. Memories of when she had given it to him when they revealed their love for each other as well as memories of her wailing screams of pain lashed around at his emotions. She gave her life for him, he wouldn't waste this one. A war was coming, one that would be the end of all who participated in it for good. Just as it took her from him as she faded into the light when she died. The light took her to a better place then the world she left, he was the one left who could stop it before it was to late.

"Let's do this PEARL. Let's defend the future."

_Author's Notes_

_New concept I've been thinking about doing. Ezreal is my favorite champion in League of Legends and really the only champion I play consistently. I've gone duo bot, solo top and solo mid as him and even jungled as him a few times. _

_POINT IS I love the new Pulsefire Ezreal skin they came out with a while ago but I always thought in the back of my mind 'where is the lore behind this skin?' as in: Why did Ezreal need to come back in time to 'Defend the Future?' What happens?_

_And in return: I get this. Not everything is revealed just yet but there's a basic understanding in there. I'm still gathering a little bit of information and plotting out where I want to take this exactly but I've got the basic storyline all drawn out. _

_Although it revolves around the entire League and most of it's champions most of it will take place from Ezreal's point of view._

_**-NOTE- **League updates MAY or MAY NOT be added into the story. Depending on the lore of new champion's that enter into the game they may or may not be featured. Not EVERY single champion will appear in the story but I'll try and be as accurate to the lore of the game as far as when **Syndra **is put into the game._

_In case anyone was wondering...The present Ezreal is an ADC while the future Ezreal is AP xD Why his Trueshot Barrage is a lot deadlier. _

_I'm already excited...Until Next Time!_

_Zythxx_


End file.
